Babysitting in the Middle
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Suzy and Tom Diaz head out for their date night so they hire two babysitters named Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine to babysit the younger Diaz kids.


**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone **(absent)

**Stuck in the Middle Cast**

**Jenna Ortega as Harley Diaz**

**Ronni Hawk as Rachel Diaz**

**Isaak Presley as Ethan Diaz**

**Ariana Greenblatt as Daphne Diaz**

**Kayla Maisonet as Georgie Diaz**

**Nicolas Bechtel as Lewie Diaz**

**Malachi Barton as Beast Diaz**

**Cerina Vincent as Suzy Diaz**

**Joe Nieves as Tom Diaz**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kids can you come here?" Mrs. Diaz said.

"My parents are going out for another date night so they're probably asking my older siblings to babysit." Harley said breaking the fourth wall.

"We're going out for another date night." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Since your older siblings can't babysit since they're out with their friends, we hired two babysitters." Mr. Diaz said.

"They hired two babysitters?" Harley said to the camera.

(Doorbell Rings)

"That must be your babysitters." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Hi." Cat said.

"Sup." Sam said.

"Oh my god you're Sam from iCarly." Harley said.

"Wow you are Sam from iCarly." Lewie said.

"What's iCarly?" Daphne said.

"A webshow that ran from 2007 to 2012." Sam said.

"You weren't born to 2010 so you were young at the time." Beast said.

"Oh." Daphne said.

"iCarly was amazing. I loved the part where you messed with that gross doorman." Harley said.

"Yeah Lewbert." Sam said.

"What kind of name is Lewbert?" Beast said.

"I don't know." Harley said.

"He's a mean ass bitch. Sorry for my language." Sam said.

"It's fine. We watched it too and we hate that doorman. You were funny doing those pranks on him." Mr. Diaz said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"We're heading out. Listen to what they tell you." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Bye." Mr. Diaz said.

"We will. Have a good time." Harley said.

"Thanks. Bye." Mr. Diaz said.

"Bye." Mrs. Diaz said.

Chapter 2

"I can't believe Sam from iCarly is one of my babysitters. I wonder what we're going to do with her." Harley said to the camera.

"Who are you talking to?" Cat said.

"Uhh my inner voice." Harley said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"So what are you names?" Sam said.

"Harley Diaz." Harley said.

"Daphne Diaz." Daphne said.

"Lewie Diaz." Lewie said.

"Beast Diaz." Beast said.

"I'm sure you know what my name is." Sam said.

"My name's Cat." Cat said.

"Oh like the animal." Harley said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

"Nothing. I love cats." Harley said.

"Me too. They're so cute." Cat said.

"So what do you kids want to do?" Sam said.

"Well could you show me some iCarly videos?" Daphne said.

"Sure." Sam said.

(Sam shows some iCarly videos to Daphne)

"Is that what Freddie sounded like before puberty?" Cat said.

"Yes Cat." Sam said.

"Wow that was funny." Daphne said.

"Are you going to start up iCarly again?" Harley said.

"I don't think so. It's not like Carly's coming back from Italy. She's been there since November 23, 2012 and it's almost 2020." Sam said.

"She's been there for 7 years?" Lewie said.

"I guess so." Sam said.

"Wow that's so long. Do you think you could do a spinoff webshow?" Beast said.

"Yeah. You could do it with Cat and call it iCat." Harley said.

"Ehh it wouldn't be the same." Sam said.

"Okay after watching iCarly again, it reminded me on how much I miss it. I hope they come back one last time." Harley said to the camera.

Chapter 3

"Hi guys." Rachel said.

"Hey." Ethan said.

"Rachel, Ethan what are you doing here?" Harley said.

"Yeah I thought you were with your friends." Lewie said.

"My friends had to go home early." Rachel said.

"Okay." Harley said.

"I was going to hang out with my friends but his family forced him to stay home for family game night." Ethan said.

"Okay." Harley said.

"Holy shit, you're Sam from iCarly." Rachel said.

"Wow you are Sam from iCarly." Ethan said.

"Rachel watch your language." Beast said.

"Hey I'm almost 20." Rachel said.

"Sam could I get a pic with you for Instagram?" Ethan said.

"Sure. I guess you're Ethan." Sam said.

"Yes I am." Ethan said.

"What's your name girl?" Rachel said.

"Cat Valentine." Cat said.

"That's a nice name." Georgie said.

"Georgie did your friends go home too?" Harley said.

"No they got sick. No way. Sam Puckett from iCarly." Georgie said.

"Wow all my siblings are obsessed with Sam. I guess they all loved iCarly. Let's see how this turns out." Harley said to the camera.

"Do all of you liked iCarly?" Sam said.

"Yeah you were funny." Georgie said.

"Well thank you." Sam said.

"Do you remember that guy who went Gibbeh?" Rachel said.

"Yeah I do. He even has a fake head of himself." Sam said.

"What's wrong with him?" Ethan said.

"Nobody knows." Sam said.

"Didn't he used to take his shirt off?" Rachel said.

"Yes he did." Sam said.

"Why?" Beast said.

"I don't know. He's weird." Sam said.

Chapter 4

"It looks like my brothers and sisters seem to like Sam. I just hope they don't ask her a million questions about iCarly." Haley said to the camera.

"You guys want to watch TV?" Sam said.

"Sure. Let's watch Drake & Josh." Rachel said.

"I love Drake & Josh." Ethan said.

(Sam turns the channel to Drake & Josh. The episode is Driver's License)

"I love this episode." Georgie said.

"Drake & Josh is very funny but that Megan girl kind of looks like Carly Shay from iCarly." Harley said to the camera.

(30 minutes later)

"That was a good episode. What do you want to watch now?" Sam said.

"Game Shakers. It has my favorite celebrity Kel Mitchell." Rachel said.

"It would have been funny if Kenan Thompson appeared in an episode." Cat said.

"I know Cat but the show's over." Sam said.

"Yeah and it ended on a fucking cliffhanger." Rachel said.

"Rachel watch your mouth." Ethan said.

"You guys know that I'm almost 20 years old." Rachel said.

"Well still don't cuss in front of our younger siblings." Ethan said.

"Yeah they're not old enough to hear bad words." Georgie said.

"Sorry." Rachel said.

"Mom and dad texted me saying they're going to be home in an hour." Harley said.

"Okay Harley." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"It's very fun that a former iCarly star is our babysitter." Harley said to the camera.

"Harley." Rachel said.

"Yes Rachel?" Harley said.

"Mom and dad just texted me saying they're coming back in 10 minutes." Rachel said.

"Oh." Harley said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Well it looks like my parents are coming back soon which means Sam & Cat are going to leave soon. It was fun being with them tonight." Harley said to the camera.

Chapter 5

(Mr. and Mrs. Diaz walk in)

"Hey we're home." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Did you two have fun?" Harley said.

"Yeah." Mr. Diaz said.

"Rachel, Ethan, Georgie. I thought you were with your friends." Mrs. Diaz said.

"My friends had to leave." Rachel said.

"Mine had to stay home for family game night." Ethan said.

"Mine got sick." Georgie said.

"Oh." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Sam, Cat thanks for babysitting our younger kids." Mr. Diaz said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Yeah pay us." Sam said.

"Sam don't be rude." Cat said.

"Here's the money for babysitting." Mrs. Diaz said.

"How much?" Cat said.

"$50 each." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Wow." Cat said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Yep." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Well I guess we'll go now. Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Harley said.

"See ya." Rachel said.

"Goodbye." Ethan said.

"See ya later." Daphne said.

"Bye." Georgie said.

"Bye." Lewie said.

"Bye." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Goodbye." Mr. Diaz said.

Chapter 6

"Alright kids time for bed." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Okay. Goodnight." Harley said.

"Night." Rachel said.

"Nighty night." Ethan said.

"Goodnight." Daphne said.

"Night." Georgie said.

"Buenas Noches." Lewie said.

"Goodnight." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Goodnight." Mr. Diaz said.

"Thanks for letting them babysit us." Harley said.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Diaz said.

"See you in the morning." Mr. Diaz said.

"Okay I know I'm a little old for babysitting but I'm glad I got to meet Sam Puckett from iCarly. This was the best night ever." Harley said to the camera.

"Harley stop talking to your inner voice and go to bed." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Sorry mom. (Looks at the camera) Goodnight." Harley said.


End file.
